The invention relates to an endoscope, in particular a mediastinoscope with optics guided between two parts and with a handle which connects to the proximal end of the parts at an angle to the longitudinal axis and which can be releasably connected to a camera via a receiver and to a fiber-optic cable via a coupling.
An endoscope of this type is known from DE 44 45 599 A1. Here the outer shank consists of a single tube whose diameter at the distal end is broadened forming a lip projecting beyond the distal end of the shank tube.
The free lumen of the remaining operating channel which is available is determined by the diameter of the shank tube and thus cannot be changed with regard to space. Thus the operator in the operating channel only has a limited and unchangeable space available so that on application of several instruments, the handling thereof and the view through the remaining free space into the body cavity is under certain circumstances considerably limited.
Indeed endoscopic operations in certain body cavities require, apart from a good handling ability of the auxiliary means, a large as possible free space which where necessary can also be adapted to the anatomical circumstances in order to be able to introduce various auxiliary instruments through the operating channel into the body cavity to be treated or to be examined.